brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Trouble on Tibalt
Trouble on Tibalt is the second episode of season two of LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures and the fifteenth episode overall. Synopsis Despite Darth Vader's attempts to excite him with the Death Star II, Emperor Palpatine remains fixated on the Kyber Saber. With all his other minions having failed to locate Rowan Freemaker, he unveils his newest agent: a hunter droid named M-OC. Meanwhile, aboard Home One, the Freemakers are at work helping with the Rebel Fleet's fighter squadrons, when Rowan spots Luke Skywalker. He goes to talk to him about his Force abilities, but the fleet is attacked by several Star Destroyers and Luke is forced to go into battle before Rowan can make his revelation. During the subsequent battle, Rowan finds himself unable to contribute as his siblings and even R0-GR help fit the fighters for battle. Lieutenant Valeria's Blue Squadron manages to make an opening for the Rebel Fleet to escape, but the damaged fighters require more components. As such, Kordi and Rowan prepare to travel to Tybalt to salvage parts, while Hera Syndulla, seeing Rowan's despondency, decides to give him a special mission. Elsewhere, the Emperor and Vader put M-OC through a training run, and despite Vader's attempts to sabotage it the droid proves successful. Rowan discovers that he has been sent to meet with Quarrie, the designer of the B-Wing Starfighter; the cantankerous designer is initially reluctant to let Rowan hang around, as Hera has expressed the desire for Quarrie to take on an apprentice. After hearing that Rowan's family are salvagers, however, he agrees to accompany them to Tibalt. M-OC deduces that the Freemakers will be heading there, and travels there in his Tracker I to intercept them. He later captures Rowan after Quarrie shares his dream of creating a single ship capable of defeating the Imperial Fleet. Using his lightsaber, which M-OC was unaware he possessed, Rowan manages to escape and reunite with the StarScavenger, only for M-OC to shoot them down. While Rowan engages the droid in battle, Quarrie and the others work to get a damaged U-Wing flying long enough to crash it into M-OC and his ship. They succeed, but M-OC survives and comes after them again, leaving the group no choice but to flee. Once back with the fleet, Quarrie accepts Rowan as his apprentice; M-OC, meanwhile, informs the Emperor of the Freemakers' new affiliation with the Rebel Alliance. That night, Rowan dreams of a ship that fulfills Quarrie's hopes: The Arrowhead. Trivia *Quarrie-and his Astromech Droid BG-81-first appeared in Star Wars Rebels. *Several quotes in the episode make reference to quotes from the Classic Star Wars trilogy: **Vader cautions the Emperor "Don't be too proud of this technological terror you have constructed," which he originally said in references to the Death Star in A New Hope. **When M-OC comments on the chances of Rowan surviving a battle with him, Rowan replies with "Never tell me the odds!", referencing a quote from Han Solo. Category:Star Wars